Voltage-controlled oscillators (VCOs) are commonly used to generate an output signal having a particular oscillation frequency based on an applied reference voltage. In this regard, the VCO oscillator gain corresponds to the ratio between the oscillation frequency of the VCO to the applied reference voltage. In practice, process, voltage, and temperature (PVT) variations affect the operating parameters for components of the VCO, which in turn, affect the oscillator gain, and thus, the range of oscillation frequencies achievable by the VCO over a range of applied voltages. In practical systems, the range of possible applied voltages for the VCO may be limited. Thus, if the oscillator gain is too low or too high (e.g., due to PVT variations), the applied voltage may not be able to compensate for variations in the oscillator gain, and as a result, the VCO may not be able to achieve the oscillation frequency (or a range thereof) that is desired for a particular application.